Deux victimes
by bellatrix92
Summary: Quand Bellatrix, mangemort redoutée, capture une moldue et que celle-ci se révèle plus coriace qu'elle ne le pensait, les choses dégénèrent assez vite. Et lorsque Bellatrix tente d'appliquer ce vieil adage: "L'enfer, c'est les autres", les choses ne vont pas en s'arrangeant.
1. Capture originale

Une proie, enfin !

Bellatrix détaille patiemment sa cible : une moldue, légèrement plus jeune qu'elle et soigneusement apprêtée. L'inconnue renvoie deux images totalement contradictoires : la première est celle d'une jolie femme, avenante et de bonne compagnie. La seconde, celle d'un être autoritaire et manipulateur, d'une intelligence redoutable.

On ne pouvait rêver mieux : la victime semble à sa parfaite mesure, Bellatrix n'a plus qu'à attendre que l'homme avec qui elle discute froidement quitte les lieux.

Pendant ce temps, la mangemort se rapproche silencieusement de sa proie, pestant intérieurement contre cette discussion qui semble s'éterniser, hésitant d'ailleurs à y mettre un terme à sa manière.

Mais non, ce n'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer... Il fait nuit et les lieux sont déserts, elle aura besoin de son énergie pour la suite, donc pas question de la gaspiller à liquider un homme sur ce parking.

Enfin il capitule, s'en va et la moldue, visage fermé, sort les clefs de sa voiture. Bellatrix décide tout compte fait de l'attendre à l'intérieur. Après-tout, pourquoi pas ? Ce coup-là elle ne l'a jamais fait, autant tester.

Le « Crac » sonore du transplannage retentit dans l'habitacle et tire un sursaut à l'inconnue, dont le cri est étouffé par la main de Bellatrix plaquée sur son visage. La ceinture de sécurité vient maintenir la victime sur son siège, ses mains se rivent sur le volant, ses pieds aux pédales, les mèches blondes les plus longues s'entortillent dans les attaches de l'appuie-tête du siège conducteur.

Tandis que Bellatrix se glisse dans la tête de sa victime, la femme, tétanisée, aperçoit le reflet de son agresseur dans le rétroviseur...

Une vieille tante autoritaire, négligée et psychopathe apparaît immédiatement dans les souvenirs de la moldue... Image désagréable qui fait perdre le contrôle à Bellatrix et la jette hors des pensées de la femme.

Elle déteste que ses victimes effectuent ce genre de comparaisons, et pourtant elles sont assez fréquentes. Par contre, ce qui est nouveau cette fois-ci, c'est l'absence de souvenir lié à la peur dans l'esprit de la moldue.

Bellatrix tente d'en savoir un peu plus, malgré sa répugnance.

 _Un souvenir de vieille cuisine délabrée apparaît devant ses yeux, à l'intérieur, la vieille psychopathe tempête en tapant de ses deux poings sur une table branlante et vermoulue._

 _« Frédérique ! Vas-tu donc obéir à tes aînés ? … Mais où se cache donc cette petite garce insolente ?! »_

 _La victime de Bellatrix, beaucoup plus jeune, dissimulée derrière un coffret d'osier, étouffe un rire._

 _Ce souvenir sent le mépris à plein nez..._

 _Voilà qui s'annonce intéressant, ou contrariant selon l'angle où l'on se place..._

Je vous dépose quelque part ?

La voix de la moldue, agacée, un peu sèche et surtout très supérieure, tire Bellatrix du souvenir. Frédérique ne semble pas la voir comme dangereuse. Pourtant, n'a t-elle pas eu l'occasion de constater que la mangemort possédait des facultés étranges et inquiétantes ? Sans compter sont apparence effroyable...

Je suppose que vous êtes encore une hallucination due à mon état d'épuisement... Soupire la moldue en démarrant sa voiture. Désolée de vous décevoir, mais vous n'êtes ni la première qui me fait le coup, ni la dernière avant les vacances de Noël. Après généralement, cela va beaucoup mieux...

Non, décidément celle-là, on ne la lui avait jamais faîte...


	2. Legilimencie

L'inconnue gît maintenant assommée dans une cellule du manoir. Bellatrix se délecte un instant de son apparence vulnérable avant de sortir vaquer à des affaires urgentes. Le maître lui a donné la mission d'un assassinat : un membre du Magenmagot qui se montre un peu trop soucieux d'équité…

Lorsqu'elle revient, l'après-midi est déjà bien avancée. Une douche et deux heures de repos sont nécessaires pour la remettre d'aplomb. C'est que ce vieil imbécile ne s'est pas laissé faire ! Une brûlure à l'épaule la lance encore lorsqu'elle se lève de sa sieste.

Mais son esprit est déjà ailleurs. Elle jubile à la pensée du moment qu'elle passera avec son « invitée ». Le fait qu'elle soit coriace n'est pas pour lui déplaire d'ailleurs, voilà qui pimentera l'exercice… Et la changera du doloris…

La porte de la cellule grince bruyamment lorsque Bellatrix la tire. La vision de Frédérique, assise et résignée trouble un peu Bellatrix. La femme semble tellement détachée de la réalité… Comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui lui arrivait…

Et si elle se servait de cela ? Elle s'est rarement essayée à la torture mentale, mais elle la sait jouissive également.

Elle pointe sa baguette sur sa victime qui lui renvoie un regard plus perplexe qu'effrayé, voilà qui s'annonce compliqué… Bellatrix décide d'en apprendre d'abord un peu plus.

 _\- Legilimens._

La mangemort se laisse propulser dans l'esprit de sa victime qui ne lui oppose aucune résistance. A vrai dire elle ne perçoit aucune peur en elle : juste un vague sentiment d'agacement mêlé de résignation. A ce moment-là, Bellatrix en est certaine : Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond…

Sa victime prend des médicaments le matin, c'est en tout cas ce que semblent montrer ses souvenirs. Bellatrix peut voir Frédérique dans la cuisine en train d'avaler deux comprimés avec un verre d'eau, la mine sombre. Puis elle fait chauffer la bouilloire, sort du frigidaire deux bouteilles d'une main tremblante et les pose sur la table déjà prête. Puis elle retourne chercher la bouilloire et se sert un bol de café soluble avec du lait.

Un homme s'assoit à côté d'elle, mais aucun d'eux ne parle. Lui tente de capter son regard mais elle semble l'éviter à tout prix. Bellatrix voit nettement ses épaules sous tension et sa mâchoire crispée, ce qui l'empêche d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

 _-_ _Qu'avons-nous là ?_ Jubile Bellatrix.

Aussitôt un autre souvenir fait surface, en pleine nuit cette fois-ci. Frédérique quitte un bâtiment qui semble être le lycée où elle enseigne. Son visage est toujours aussi fermé mais aussi davantage marqué par la fatigue. Un homme l'aborde en lui attrapant doucement le bras. Taille moyenne, extrêmement distingué, si rapide que Bellatrix l'a à peine vu arriver. Un prédateur, elle le sent immédiatement, Frédérique aussi car elle a un mouvement de recul. Sa peur est nettement perceptible.

Bellatrix se sent soudain bloquée et projetée dans un autre souvenir. Cette fois-ci Frédérique est assise devant un ordinateur, parle au téléphone, le visage horrifié. Bellatrix lit par dessus son épaule en même temps qu'elle tente d'écouter l'appel :

 _\- Oui… Je suis en train de lire ça… Je sais pas… Je ne vois pas comm…_

La mangemort ne peut lire le début du message, mais saisit la seconde partie : « actes équivoques inacceptables envers de jeunes gens sur lesquels elle a autorité… Demande qu'une sanction soit fermement appliquée... ».

La résistance se fait plus forte et Bellatrix est bientôt projetée hors de la tête de la moldue…

 _\- Ça alors,_ marmonne t-elle, _une moldue occlumens… On aura tout vu…_

Comme elle n'a pas envie de se fatiguer davantage, elle pointe sa baguette sur sa victime, toujours au sol :

 _\- Dis m'en davantage,_ ordonne t-elle.

\- _Qui êtes-vous ?_ Répond la femme qui semble enfin avoir pris conscience de la réalité de sa situation.

D'ailleurs elle ne semble pas avoir l'intention d'en dévoiler plus. Bellatrix finit par céder à la facilité pour obtenir les réponses qu'elle cherche.

 _\- Endoloris !_

La femme hurle de douleur et s'écroule sur le sol de pierre. La mangemort ne la laisse se tordre que quelques instants avant de lever le sortilège pour donner à sa victime le temps de se rasseoir.

 _\- Je peux faire cela plus longtemps, et même encore plus douloureux… C'est dur à imaginer, je sais._

Frédérique qui n'a toujours pas repris son souffle se recroqueville, tremblante.

 _\- Qui est l'homme qui t'a abordée ?_ Demande t-elle d'une voix qui n'admet aucune réplique.

 _\- C'est un profess… eur d'université…_

 _\- Dis-moi ce qu'il te voulait._

 _\- C'est… C'est mon rival, il tente de me pousser à démissionner… Depuis quelques jours c'est particulièrement tendu._

Bellatrix réfléchit, d'abord à ce qu'elle a vu, puis à ce que cela pourrait donner… Mais tout d'abord, il lui faut en savoir davantage…

\- _Son nom !_ Ordonne t-elle à sa victime.

\- _Colomban Renardier,_ répond celle-ci. _Il enseigne sur le site universitaire Charlemagne..._


End file.
